Ball studs for fitting into ball joints and having a press on annular body are known from the prior art, such that the annular body can for example be in the form of a bevel washer. The annular body serves to increase the contact area between the ball stud and a first connected component made from a material with lower strength than the material of the annular body. For example, the first connected component can be a transverse control arm made as an aluminum casting, which in the assembled condition is in contact with the annular body, for example made of steel, over the contact area between the two. By increasing the contact area between the first connected component made from a material with relatively low strength and the annular body made from a material with a relatively higher strength, the surface pressure in the contact area can be reduced to a value which, for the load situation concerned, is within the acceptable limit value for the material of the first connected component, i.e. the material with lower strength.
With reference to the structure of the press on connection between the ball stud and the annular body, various designs are known. DE 10 2012 219 101 A1 describes an annular body which at its inner circumference is provided integrally with a circumferential deformable edge which, after being pressed onto the ball stud, is in contact with the outer circumference of the ball stud and thereby acts as a securing element to prevent loosening. In this case, the annular body can be made as an extrusion-molded component by deformation, such that due to the nature of the process the deformable edge has to be produced by an additional work step, in particular by turning.